Blonde
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: "¡ENTRA AL MALDITO AUTO AHORA!", le ordené, él se cruzó de brazos y me miró resignado "No",me respondió y ahora que lo pienso, haberlo obligado a entrar a ese auto fue el peor error que pude haber cometido en toda mi vida.
1. El día en que comenzó todo

**Bueno, soy CookieLovePrincess, por primera vez publicando una historia en ParaNorman Fanfiction Archive y estoy medio nerviosa XD, pero bueno, esta es una historia sobre Courtney, no sé por qué la hice sobre ella, creo que me agrada un poco su carácter, tiene esa chispa que me llama la atención jeje, bueno, espero que les guste la historia y porfa, si pudieran dejarme aunque sea un review se los agradecería mucho, bien sin nada más que decir, aquí está la historia.**

* * *

Me levanté por el insoportable sonido del despertador, es increíble, lunes otra vez, el peor día de la semana, sería un poco mejor si no hubiera cortado con mi novio Tyler anoche, si ese idiota abre esa bocota que tiene mi reputación quedará por los suelos y él la pagará.

Lo peor de todo es que mis padres están de viaje por una semana y me dejaron cuidado a Norman, mi hermano menor, ha pasado un año desde que detuvo la maldición de la bruja y acaba de cumplir 12 años, ya no se burlan tanto de él como hace un año, bueno, la semana pasada llegó con un letrero pegado a su espalda que decía: "Patéame", pero comparado con lo que le hacían antes eso fue muy poca cosa.

Yo no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo la más popular de la escuela y si, aún me gusta Mitch Downe, el chico que, por así decirlo, "No es exactamente mi tipo", y ni aunque intentara hacerlo que fuera mi tipo, porque ya tiene novio, es un tipo cretino llamado Drake, tiene el cabello negro y los ojos azules, se cree el centro del universo.

Y hablando de personas que se creen el centro del universo, tenemos a Joy Morgan, una chica de nuevo ingreso que no sé cómo demonios la dejaron entrar al equipo de porristas, es más torpe que los nerds del club de geometría, a excepción de que ella puede tomar su pierna y subírsela hasta la cabeza, pero fuera de eso, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?, soy MUCHO mejor que ella y lo sabe, además, llevo más tiempo en esa escuela que ella, no tenían porque dejarla entrar al equipo de porristas así como así, jaja, se cree la gran cosa y la inútil seguramente aún cree en Santa Claus, y encima, se rumora que Josep, el sexy líder del equipo de atletismo quiere invitarla a salir, el pobre no sabe lo que le espera, en tres días después de que la invite a salir va a terminar rogando a los pies de otra que sea su novia, y por "otra", me refiero a mí, sip, Courtney Babcock. Pero a quien le importa la torpe de Joy, porque digo, a mí no, al fin y al cabo soy mucho mejor que ella en todos los aspectos

Me levanté de la cama y fui hacia mi armario, como siempre, no tengo nada interesante que ponerme, excepto esa blusa rosa chillante con ese lindo escote, pero la usé la semana pasada así que ya está vieja y eso no es nada interesante, podría hacer lo que hice la semana pasada, ponerme una de esas camisetas que le quedan grandísimas a Norman hasta el punto de que me entren a mí y aunque me cortan la circulación y la mayoría son de color rojo (Bah, las meto a la lavadora con mis trajes rosas y asunto arreglado) me quedan geniales, el único problema es que la última vez que hice eso Norman se puso a gritar como una chica "está en sus días" y bueno, eso no fue agradable, ahora que lo pienso, quizás por eso carga ese rollito de andarme haciendo la ley del hielo, es que es la verdad, ese niño no aguanta nada.

A final de cuentas opté por ponerme unos jeans ajustados, una blusa rosa que en unas letras negras dice: "Sexy Chick", una chaqueta negra encima y tacones, me arreglé mi cabello de forma usual, una cola alta y me maquillé con sumo cuidado de no arruinar nada y claro, me veo genial.

Me miré en el espejo por última vez y después bajé a la cocina, cuando entré lo primero que vi fue a Norman en la mesa picando un sándwich de pollo como si tratara de revisar si estaba envenenado o no, eso ya ni sándwich parecía, más bien se veía como un pan al cual se lo están comiendo los gusanos o las hormigas porque no le ha dado ninguna mordida, solo está ahí picándolo con sus uñas. Caminé hacia la alacena y saqué una barra de granola baja en grasas, cuando él se percató de mi presencia levantó la cabeza y solo me miró, al instante sentí sus ojos clavados en mí así que volteé yo también a verlo, dios, esos ojos, parece que está tratando de comerme con ellos, me está poniendo nerviosa, quiero evitar que eso pase, así que me decidí a darle la espalda y traté de salir de la cocina cuando lo escuché aclararse la garganta y después me llamó por mi nombre con esa voz que no había escuchado en tres días, pero esta vez le salió un poco ronca, otro que no se escapa de la pubertad

-Courtney….-

Suspiré y lentamente me di la vuelta para verlo otra vez tratando de comerme con sus ojos y tengo que admitirlo….lo está logrando

-¿Qué?-, le contesté, él respiró profundamente antes de hablar

-Olvidaste sacar los bóxers de tu novio de mi cuarto-

¡TYLER!, ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!, ¡IDIOTA, ASQUEROSO, TARADO!, es decir, por eso rompí por él, ¡FUE SU IDEA!, ¡NUNCA HUBIERA ACCEDIDO SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE NORMAN ESTABA EN CASA, TAMPOCO HUBIERA ACCEDIDO A QUE TODO EL ASUNTO FUERA EN SU CUARTO SI LO HUBIERA SABIDO!.

ARGH!, a éste niño no se le escapa nada, ¿cómo sabe que esos bóxers son de Tyler?, podrían ser de cualquier otro, bueno, no de mis novios, de otra persona o….ARGH!, es increíble como un niño de 12 años me está poniendo tan nerviosa, me doy cuenta de que estoy en shock y él está esperando una respuesta, así que trato de calmarme lo más que puedo y le respondo con lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, con tal de zafarme del asunto

-¿Cómo sabes que son de Tyler?-

Él rodó los ojos como que si la respuesta fuera demasiado obvia, por la expresión que puso luego tuve entendido que pensaba que me estaba haciendo tonta

-Courtney, las letras gigantes por atrás que dicen Tyler no me ayudaron mucho-, usó sarcasmo, típico de él, habló muy bajo, con voz entrecortada, tuvo que aclararse la garganta varias veces para decir esa oración, me dejó sin palabras, es en serio, iba a responder pero él me interrumpió

-La próxima vez que pienses en hacer eso con alguno de tus novios procura revisar que nadie esté en casa y sacar todas las evidencias de la habitación-, me dijo con una expresión fría, sip, está molesto, por eso ha estado haciéndome la ley del hielo por los últimos tres días, ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!, ¡YA ME DEJÓ MUDA!, ¡NO SE QUE DEMONIOS RESPONDERLE!, o sea, _I'll Never Talk Again, Oh Boy, You 've Left Me Speechless_ _,_él sigue mirándome, en serio, Norman, ¿no crees que ya me hiciste sufrir demasiado?, pensé una respuesta rápida, un pretexto, más bien, miré el sándwich, él seguía picándolo, perfecto

-Norman, ¿vas a comerte eso?-, le pregunté, él miró el sándwich y luego me miró a mí, negó lentamente con la cabeza, dios, que desperdicio

-Pues haz algo con él, tíralo o dáselo a ese perro callejero que ha estado vagando por aquí, me desespera verte picándolo, el pobre no tiene la culpa de tu miserable vida-

Sin decir nada, se levantó, tomó el sándwich y se lo llevó afuera, eligió al perro otra vez, es una de las razones por las que a veces pienso que soy la única normal de esta familia, de repente se me quitó el hambre, aventé la barra de granola a la mesa y fui a la sala para recoger mis cosas, siempre meto mis cosas en una bolsa de colgadera, no es del tipo con el que una dice "Wow, está genial", no, mi padre dijo que era solo para la escuela, así que compre esta, es linda pero no genial, en fin, no importa, caminé hacia la puerta y salí, son casi las 8:00, al Mata-Zombies se le va a hacer tarde de nuevo, pero no es mi problema, que se las arregle para llegar a tiempo.

Miré la calle, es un largo camino hasta la secundaria, acabo de conseguir mi licencia de conducir, pero mi padre se niega a prestarme el auto, no entiendo cual es su problema, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?, ya tengo mi licencia y los instructores dijeron que conduzco bien, mi padre duda de mi capacidad, que triste. Me dejé de estar renegando y comencé a caminar hacia la secundaria, cuidando donde pisaba porque ponerme a pensar en que hay todo tipo de fantasmas ahí me pone la piel de gallina, no me considero una chica miedosa pero hasta hoy sigo sin acostumbrarme a saber que mi difunta abuela está vagando por la casa, solo trato de no pensar en eso y las cosas me salen bien. Fue una caminata como de 10 minutos más o menos, me convenía llegar tarde, la primera clase era Física ese día y estar en ese montón de sudorosos jugando quemados o cosas así no me agrada mucho, es preferible estar toda una hora escuchando al profesor aburrido de matemáticas parlotear sin control sobre ecuaciones y raíces cuadradas que, desde mi punto de vista, no son cosas que una deba aprender en su vida, ¿a quién le importa cuál es la raíz cuadrada de un número? .

Entré al viejo y aburrido edificio, había todo tipo de parloteo, como siempre, fui hacia mi locker y ahí estaban, el error de la naturaleza llamado Joy y el ángel caído del cielo Josep, miré como Joy se acomodó el flequillo castaño, tarada, como si fuera la gran cosa, Josep sonrió y volvió a ponerle el flequillo donde estaba antes, ¡JOSEP ES MIO TONTA, M-I-O!, me hierve la sangre, creo que me estoy poniendo colorada de furia, Joy no se lo merece, ¡A DIFERECIA DE MI ELLA PARECE NADA, **NAAADA**!, prácticamente aventé mis libros al locker y lo azoté tan fuerte que me dolió la mano, dejé salir un pequeño gritito de dolor y comencé a frotar mi muñeca, llamé la atención de Josep y de Joy...Josep está mirándome, bingo, se ve preocupado, los dos se acercaron a mí

-Court, ¿estás bien?-, me preguntó Josep, yo desatiné un momento pero volví al mundo real a tiempo,

-S-si, t-todo bien-, le contesté, maldita sea, éste chico me derrite,

-¿Segura?-, volvió a preguntar

-Sí, todo está bien-, aseguré, creo que ya tengo una excusa para faltar a clase de física y eso es bueno…tenía que ser Joy, la muy estúpida acaba de hablar

-¿Cómo te golpeaste tu mano?-, me preguntó la tarada, yo intenté no lanzarle una mirada de muerte enfrente de Josep, digo, si lo hago nunca volverá a hablarme, la anda cortejando

-Es que me machuqué con el locker-, mentí,

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez-, dijo ella, jaja, como que si ella fuera "Miss Perfect Yo Nunca Me Equivoco", sonreí falsamente hacia ella, me tiemblan los labios

-Gracias-, dije entre dientes, -Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo-, caminé hacia ella y "accidentalmente" le pegué con mi codo

-Lo siento-, dije falsamente

-Descuida-, ella sonrió, estúpida, quisiera matarla a cuchillazos pero no, me arrestarían y los trajes de los presos no van con mi tono de ojos, entré al baño de chicas y me recargué contra uno de los lavamanos, me miré la mano, está un poco enrojecida, la cara de bruja de Joy me causa mala suerte, sigo preguntándome, ¿Qué demonios tiene ella que no tenga yo?, es decir, algunas personas me han dicho que sin maquillaje soy idéntica a Norman y Norman…aunque él no tenga ni la mínima idea de eso, desde que paró ese rollo de la maldición carga a todas las de la escuela deshaciéndose por él (tengo que admitirlo, mi hermano es todo lo posible y lo imposible que hay en éste mundo, menos feo) y yo tengo que andar lidiando con un montón de taradas estúpidas, eso-no-es-justo.

Mi pensamiento se ve interrumpido por algo peor que el despertador, la campana de entrada, podría hacerme tonta y quedarme aquí fingiendo estar enferma y no asistir a clase pero papá dice que si tengo otra falta más, no me dejará estar más en el escuadrón de porristas y si no estoy en el escuadrón de porristas dejaré de ir al campo de Football, Y MITCH ES EL MARISCAL DE CAMPO, no puedo dejar de verlo pero hay algo mucho peor que dejar de ver a Mitch, si dejo de ser porrista dejaré de ser popular e ir a la secundaria sin ser popular significa ser una nerd sin vida social, vagar por los pasillos perseguida por los bullets y pasarme el día estudiando, voy a comenzar a preocuparme por mis notas y volverme loca por no llegar tarde a clase, ¡ESO NO PUEDE SUCEDER!, ¡NO, NO, NO, NO EN MI GUARDIA, NO SEÑOR!, salí del baño armada de valor y me largué hasta los vestidores del gimnasio, por un lado de mi locker estaba Britney, mi mejor amiga, es rubia, igual que yo, pero tiene los ojos verdes, estaba arreglando su cabello, por todo el vestidor sonaba la canción "California Girls" de _Katy Perry, _que más podría desear yo que largarme a vivir a California, porque, Los Ángeles siempre me agradaron, pero otra cosa que me agradaría mucho fuera que _Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson_ no se hubiera puesto _Katy PERRY_ como nombre artístico.

Britney se percató de mi presencia, que lenta, ya era hora

-Decidiste venir-, me dijo sin quitar la vista de sus labios, se los pintaba con ese brillo labial que me gustaba pero alguien decidió comprarlo antes que yo, me quité los tacones y los metí al locker antes de responderle

-No estoy aquí por voluntad propia, el genioso de mi padre dice que si tengo otra falta más en física me obligará a salir del escuadrón de porristas-

Ella frunció el ceño

-Pero…. ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!, es decir, ¡QUEDARÍAS MARGINADA, TE HARIAS NERD! Y...-

-Lo sé, Britney, lo sé, pero la clase de física es un riesgo que debo correr, todo por el escuadrón de porristas-, le respondí sacándome lágrimas de cocodrilo, ella me puso su mano llena de uñas postizas en el hombro

-Court, en serio te admiro-

Obviedad dura y pura

-Linda, todos me admiran-, ella sonrió pícaramente, yo le guiñé el ojo

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Josep?-, preguntó volviendo con sus labios, esa pregunta me revolvió el estómago

-_Friendzoned-, _respondí tratando de mantener mi dignidad en pie

-¿Joy?-

-Joy-

-Wow, esa chica sí que te odia, Court-

-¡LO SÉ!, es que, es una…..una…. ¡ARGH!, ¡QUIERE ARRUINAR MI VIDA!-

Ella suspiró, yo me limité a mirarla y comencé a retocarme el maquillaje

-¿Y las cosas con Tyler?-

Tenía que salir esa pregunta, me puse un poco nerviosa antes de responder

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Solo por curiosidad-

No sé si puedo tener suficiente confianza en Brit pero…me arriesgaré

-Rompimos anoche-

Se quedó en shock, se mordió el labio antes de hablar

-¿romper de romper absoluta y completamente rotos?-

-Si-, respondí como si no fuera la gran cosa

-Pero…se veían tan lindos juntos, era tu media naranja-

-Lo sé, pero es uno de esos idiotas a los que solo les importa ya sabes que-

-¡5 MINUTOS!-, la voz de la entrenadora irrumpió en los vestidores, seguro viene de malas, nos va a poner a dar vueltas por el gimnasio, voy a sudar, mi maquillaje se va a arruinar y tendré que maquillarme de nuevo, bah, así podré perder parte de la clase de español.

Después de ponerme mi uniforme de deportes fui hacia el gimnasio, íbamos a jugar voleibol, de ninguna manera, no señor, me puse las uñas postizas apenas ayer, puse el pretexto ese de la mano lastimada, el voleibol se juega con las manos ¿no? (espero no equivocarme), creo que si porque cuando se lo dije a la entrenadora accedió a que no entrara al partido, fui hacia las bancas y me senté junto a….espera, ¿éste idiota quién es?, él voltea a verme, entonces lo reconozco, es Jamie Stevens, el chico exageradamente rico que me cargaba loca hace un unos 3 años, tiene el cabello rizado de un tono de marrón chocolate y los ojos color avellana, en la categoría de hombres, él es el más popular de la escuela, aunque el año pasado ganó un premio de matemáticas a nivel estatal, no digo que sea nerd ni nada, pero….¿cómo es popular si sabe matemáticas?, quizás sea cierto que el dinero no compra la felicidad, pero por otra parte, paga el internet y hace populares a los matemáticos, así que creo que estoy comenzando a darle la contra a ese dicho

-Este….Courtney Babcock, ¿cierto?-, su voz angelical irrumpió en mi cabeza, me acomodé el cabello y le sonreí

-La misma-, dije

-Hermana de Norman Babcock, ¿eh?-

Estuve a punto de insultarlo porque dijo eso, pero, me tranquilicé, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas, el idiota se acuerda de mi nombre y eso es suficiente para mí… es mi primer progreso con él desde hace 3 años y estoy orgullosa

-Eh, si…..un chico muy….carismático-, mentí vilmente, el sonrió dejando ver esos dientes perfectos y obviamente, recientemente blanqueados, se le nota

-Deberían hacer una película sobre él, ¿cómo se llamaría?... ¿_ParaNorman_?-

Para ¿qué?,….oh ya lo tengo ParaNORMAN…. De veras que es idiota, solo yo molesto a Norman con eso

-Si…creo que si-, respondí pretendiendo que me causó risa, él me sonrió de nuevo

-¿Cuál es tu excusa para aquí?-, me preguntó, yo suspiré al recordar el asco de excusa que había usado

-Mano lastimada, ¿y tú?-

-Tobillo torcido-

-Ingenioso-, lo felicité, él me guiñó un ojo

-Court, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-, me preguntó, "¡NO, NO, NO, NO QUIERO TENER NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!"

-Claro, adelante-

"maldita conciencia"

-El viernes hay una fiesta en mi casa y quería ver si te interesaba venir-

Tragué saliva, su casa es la más grande de todos los chicos de la secundaria, usualmente solo invita a los chicos del equipo de Football y a las porristas, ahora soy porrista y es obvio que tenía que invitarme, obvio que quiero ir, pero…no, demonios, no puedo

-Me encantaría, pero es que estoy cuidando a mi hermano, mis padres salieron de viaje y todo ese rollo-

-Puedes llevarlo si quieres-

Puedo pero no quiero

-es que no le gustan esos ambientes-

Él me volvió a sonreír

-¿Y una niñera que te parece?-

-Por favor, tiene 12 años, ya no es un bebé y además mamá me mataría-

-¿Cuándo vuelven tus padres?-

-si lo supiera te lo dijera-

-Court, piensa las cosas, si te decides…me llamas ¿sí?-

Me congelé por un momento

-Este….claro-

Le gusto

-Genial-

Le gusto doblemente, soy una diosa.

En los siguientes 40 minutos estuvimos hablando de cosas sin ningún sentido, hasta el punto en el que hasta yo me perdía en las cosas de las que estábamos hablando.

La siguiente clase fue español en la que, claro, no presté nada de atención en ningún momento, estuve toda la hora con el celular en mis piernas mensajeando con Britney y con Jessica, Jessica es también del equipo de porristas, es también de nuevo ingreso pero a diferencia de OTRAS, ella si me agrada, el resto del día fue completa y totalmente normal, de español siguió Matemáticas, de matemáticas, historia, de historia siguió el almuerzo, del almuerzo siguió Ciencias Sociales, después Tecnología y por último Biología.

Oficialmente, Biología fue mi peor clase del día, porque es oficial, mi maestro me odia, el hombre se paseó por todo el salón hablando del proceso de la respiración y en una ocasión me pilló con el teléfono, me lo quitó, genial, ahora no podré tenerlo hasta dentro de 3 días, después de eso miré hacia atrás a buscar ayuda con Britney, no pude ya que mi vista se posó directamente en Joy y en Josep, al fondo de la habitación, riéndose por alguna estupidez, de repente, mi momento de rabia se vio interrumpido por el amargado del maestro de biología pegando un reglazo en mi mesa, me sobresalté y volteé a verlo

-Señorita Babcock, ¿qué dije?-

Qué diría el idiota, quién sabe, cuando hizo esa pregunta todo el salón se quedó en silencio, en decir, a nadie le conviene reírse de mí, miré a todos los del salón, ¿cómo iba a responder si no tengo ni la más mínima y remota idea de lo que éste hombre estuvo diciendo en toda la hora?, no único que escuché fue "Señorita Babcock, deme su celular" y "¿qué dije?", pero fuera de eso, out, absolutamente nada, mi vista finalmente llegó hacia la segunda fila, donde estaba sentado Mitch Downe con su novio Drake, él al percatarse de que le estaba pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente, disimuladamente se escribió en la palma de la mano con tinta roja "Proceso de respiración" y me lo mostró

-Explicó el proceso de respiración-, le contesté cuando entendí lo que Mitch trataba de decirme, el maestro paró una ceja y habló fríamente

-se ha salvado por esta vez, señorita Babcock-

Suspiré aliviada cuando se alejó de mí y fue hacia la pizarra, volteé hacia Mitch y le di las gracias con mis labios, él sonrió y clavó su mirada en la pizarra, es increíble como alguien puede prestarle atención a la clase de biología, el libro está lleno de imágenes morbosas, parece que está escrito en chino y encima, el maestro es un amargado que ni siquiera sabe que es _Facebook_.

La tiza rechinó en la pizarra mientras el maestro escribía "Exposición", con letra cursiva, no inventes, esto es lo que me faltaba, una exposición, ¿no es agradable mi maestro de biología?

-Exposición sobre el proceso de respiración, esa es la tarea-, anunció el viejo amargado, todo el grupo gimió, excepto, la de siempre, Joy, ella levantó la mano para pedir la palabra, el maestro se la dio

-Dígame, señorita Morgan-

-¿La exposición es por equipos o individualmente?-

Por favor, en equipos, que diga por equipos, crucé mis dedos

-Por parejas-

Aún mejor, para eso tengo a Britney

-Pero…-, comenzó, suspiré

-Yo elegiré las parejas-

¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!, ¿¡POR QUÉ A MI?!, ¡LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ÉL ARMÓ LAS PAREJAS ME PUSO CON UN NERD QUE NO SÉ NI COMO SE LLAMA!

-Empezaremos con nuestra querida "chica celular", Courtney Babcock-, dijo el maestro mirándome a mí, está sonriendo maliciosamente, es oficial, tiene algo entre manos y eso no me beneficiará nada a mí

-La señorita Babcock y la señorita Morgan trabajarán juntas por primera vez en éste semestre-, anunció el, Joy lo tomó como si nada pero yo….yo, bueno estoy en uno de esos momentos en los que una se pone a decir "Tierra, trágame", pero la tierra nunca obedece así que….dejé salir un grito diciendo y simple, sencillo y rotundo

-**¿¡QUE?!-**

* * *

**Sé que el primer capítulo apesta, pero es solo el primero ¿ok?, y pues, los OC'S necesitaba meterlos ahí porque…pues, sería muy raro tener a Court hablando solo con Mitch o hablándose a ella misma algunas veces, trataré de actualizar pronto, si tienen alguna sugerencia o alguna pregunta, soy todo oídos, ténganme confianza que no muerdo. **

**Bueno y para los que leen "Mystery Kids", mi crossover entre Coraline, ParaNorman y Gravity Falls, ya tengo el capítulo, solo le estoy agregando algunos detalles y no, no me he olvidado de Normaline One-Shots, es solo que no he tenido tiempo de actualizar. **

**Bueno y a quien esté leyendo esta historia le agradezco por darle una oportunidad y espero que sea de su agrado, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, lo prometo, esto es solo una especie Prólogo.**


	2. Stereo Hearts

**OMG, hola inspiración, veo que volviste, ¿cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?, ¿no me compraste nada?.**

**YEAH, MI INSPIRACIÓN VOLVIÓ DE SUS VACACIONES XDDDD, bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic de la rubia Babcock :DDD, bueno, creo que ya los hice esperar demasiado, así que, sin nada más que decir, aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

Todos se quedaron mirándome, me sonrojé de vergüenza por un momento, nunca había tenido un arranque así en público y tengo que admitirlo….es humillante, es condenada y profundamente humillante, quiero callarme la boca pero no quiero trabajar con Joy, ¡NO ES JUSTO!, ¡TODO ME PASA A MI! , el maestro paró una ceja y acercó a mí, el olor a colonia de hombre volvió a penetrarme otra vez

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso, Babcock?-, me preguntó, por supuesto que lo tengo pero me meto en problemas si lo digo, jaja, y así dicen que en esta escuela se pone en práctica la libertad de expresión, si claro. Iba a hablar cuando Mitch me interrumpió

-Yo puedo trabajar con ella si me lo permite-

Miré a Mitch, suspiré rogándole al cielo que dijera que sí

-No tengo problema, pero no quiero, la señorita Babcock ha trabajado con todos los chicos del aula, menos con la señorita Morgan, señor Downe, quiero poner en práctica algo llamado convivencia-

Me dejé caer sobre la mesa de metal y me golpeé una y otra vez la cabeza contra ella, quizás así me dé un derrame cerebral y no tenga que trabajar con la salvaje aquella

-No se preocupe, yo creo que Court y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien-, dijo Joy, levanté mi cabeza de la mesa y rodé los ojos, me quiero morir, maldita sea

-espero que así sea, señorita Morgan- , -Y tú compórtate, Babcock-

Ahora se hace la angelita, un día de estos le tiro el teatrito, un día de estos

-Britney White y Tyler Smith-, el maestro dijo la siguiente pareja, genial, mi ex y mi mejor amiga, miré a Britney, gruñí, rodé los ojos y me dejé caer contra la mesa de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, cuando terminaron de asignar las parejas, terminaron las clases, estaba en mi locker guardando todo lo que no iba a necesitar, dentro de mi locker tenía algunas fotos en las que aparecíamos yo y Tyler, las guardé en mi bolso para quemarlas cuando llegara a casa, amaba a Tyler como nunca había amado a alguien, tengo que admitir que me dolió demasiado cuando rompí con él y me sigue doliendo, digo, el rompimiento fue apenas anoche pero otras veces era cuestión de horas para que olvidara todo lo que pasó y esta vez estaba siendo diferente….muy diferente, me sentí al borde de lágrimas pero traté de ser fuerte, me aferré a ser fuerte con todo lo que tenía dentro de mi ser, cerré el casillero y me iba a ir cuando me topé con Joy

-Court-, dijo ella, maldecía para mis adentros porque me había hablado

-¿Qué?-, le dije cortantemente

-Necesitamos arreglarnos para el trabajo de biología-

La verdad es que emocionalmente no me siento bien….nada de lo que es absolutamente nada bien

-¿Qué te parece si empezamos mañana?, en mi casa, a las 4:00-, le dije

-No creo que mamá me deje salir-

No es mi problema, tarada

-Yo no puedo salir, estoy cuidando a mi hermano, mis padres están fuera de la ciudad-

Sus ojos se ampliaron

-oh pues….en ese caso, me arreglaré con mi mamá-

Claro, tonta

-okay-, con esto dicho caminé hacia la salida sin despedirme de ella, ¿y por qué lo haría?, es una pesada de primera. Salí de la secundaria, el sol me quema como un demonio, me va a arruinar la piel, tengo los nervios de punta, no tengo celular, mamá seguramente va a llamar y la directora va a responder diciendo que estaba mensajeando en clase otra vez, mamá se lo va a decir a papá y papá va a obligarme a salir del escuadrón de porristas, bah, seguramente la directora ni siquiera va a entender cómo contestar ese celular, no sabe ni manejar una calculadora.

¿Debería pasar a la tienda de comestibles?, sé que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo cocinar pero aunque sea debería llevar comida enlatada, ¿habrá en casa?, creo que sí, pero, ¿debería llevar por si acaso?...nah, que flojera, si no hay nada a en casa ordeno pizza o mando a Norman a la tienda de comestibles, vaya a veces me pregunto por qué tengo estas discusiones conmigo misma tantas veces, al final no llego a nada, ARGH!, está sucediendo de nuevo, mejor me callo, de repente, siento como alguien me toca el hombro, me pongo en posición de karate, pero cuando me volteo noto que es Mitch Downe, suspiré

-Hola Court-, me saludó el musculoso, solté una estúpida risita, ¿por qué diablos hice eso?

-Hola Mitch-

-¿Pasarás por Norman?-, me preguntó, -Yo voy por Neil ahora-

Tragué saliva, odio ir a la primaria y a Norman no le gusta que nadie pase a recogerlo, pero…. ¡QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!, ¡ES MITCH DOWNE!, y el hecho de que haya dicho ¿pasarás por Norman?, significa que quiere que vaya con él, no puedo dejarlo pasar, no quiero dejarlo pasar, sé que Norman se va a enojar pero….ya arreglaremos cuentas él y yo,

-Sí, de hecho, iba para allá en éste momento-, mentí, creo que se dio cuenta...porque voy del lado contrario del que está la primaria

-¿quieres que vayamos juntos?-

-C-claro-, espera… ¿por qué demonios tartamudeé?, ARGH, esto de quedar en ridículo….

Estuvimos caminando encima de la acera, **no traigo filtro solar**, se me va resecar la piel como nunca se me había resecado, de hecho, nunca se me ha resecado, pero ultimadamente he cargado los labios todos achicharrados, ¿será porque en los últimos días no he comido nada?...nah, no lo creo, eso en adolescentes es normal, además yo parezco una mezcla entre ballena y cerdo, estoy súper gorda y obvio que no me gusta estar así, es decir, ¿no han visto a esas tipas de _Victoria's Secret_?, mi padre dice que parecen esqueletos andantes, pero yo quiero ser como ellas, y si para eso tengo que parecer un esqueleto andante…pues lo pareceré.

Me crucé de brazos, estaba pensando, cuando tenía 14 le dije a la abuela que era gorda, fea y esas cosas que le importan a las chicas y ella me respondió que yo era perfecta tal como era y no necesitaba cambiar para ser hermosa. Tengo que admitir que extraño mucho a la abuela, sí, ella está todo el tiempo en casa pero yo no puedo verla, así no tiene sentido, este es uno de los momentos en los que una sabe que podría dar lo que fuera por estar aunque sea 5 minutos con alguien que ama, ¿por qué quiero estar con la abuela?, no lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver algo con lo que paso entre Tyler y yo, creo que no me quedará otra más que arreglármelas sola….otra vez.

No es que sea celosa ni nada pero, siento que siempre tengo que arreglármelas sola porque, desde hace 12 años, cuando Norman nació, más bien, mis padres le prestan más atención a él que a mí, "Courtney, no podremos ir al cine, tu hermano está enfermo", "Courtney, ¿quién hizo llorar a Norman?...señorita, estás castigada", "¡REGRESALE ESO A TU HERMANO!", "No, perritos no, ¿qué tal si Norman les tiene alergia?"

"¡ESTÚPIDA!"

"¡MALDITO FENÓMENO!"

"COURTNEY, ¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A TU HERMANO!"

Y esas son solo algunas de las muchas veces que le han dado por el lado a él, yo también vivo en la casa, no es justo, a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué ese niño tuvo que nacer?, pero después recuerdo que si digo eso enfrente de mis padres, podrían mandarme a alguna escuela militar, juro que en cuanto cumpla 18 me voy a largar de la casa, soy completamente capaz de hacerlo y cuando sé que soy capaz de algo, nadie me lo impide.

Tengo uno de esos nudillos mata-gente en la garganta, así que trago saliva y me aclaro la garganta, señor Downe, si va a empezar una conversación…cordialmente le pido que lo haga ahora.

Okay, al diablo con eso.

-Y dime…-, escuché la voz de Mitch, YEAH, VA A COMENZAR A HABLAR….soy bruja. Volteé a verlo

-¿Si?-, le dije

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Tyler?-, preguntó Mitch…

Maldito chico, sexy, musculoso, guapo y de voz sexy que es mi amor platodico… te odio

-No quiero hablar de eso-, dije cortantemente, al parecer él captó el mensaje de que en realidad no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de hablar sobre ese tema en este momento

Me pasó por la cabeza inmediatamente la tranquilidad con la que Tyler se tomó el rompimiento, me dolió tanto, pero también me hizo morirme de rabia, comienzo a creer que él ni siquiera me amaba, solo dijo "Está bien, creo que es lo mejor, Court, te deseo suerte", la suerte no la necesito, tengo toda la que necesito.

En resumen de todo, la semana pasada no fue mi mejor semana, empezó con un "No, no te voy a prestar el auto", siguió "Vamos, Court, nadie se dará cuenta" (que se lo diga al mata-zombies que me reclamó en la mañana por qué esos bóxers estaban ahí), siguió el "Tyler, creo que tenemos que romper", "Está bien, creo que es lo mejor, Court, te deseo suerte" y terminó con ese espectacular "Court, saldremos de viaje, necesitamos que cuides a tu hermano". La vida me odia.

-Court, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-, la voz estúpidamente sexy de Mitch irrumpió mi rabieta mental, yo lo volteé a ver, OMG, SE LE QUITÓ LO GAY!

-Claro-, dije tratando de ocultar mi emoción

-¿Hace cuanto estás cuidando a Norman?-

Mitch, vales… ok, mejor no maldigo

-Desde anoche-, dije secamente

-Pienso que deberías de hablar con él-, dijo Mitch seriamente, ok, al diablo… creo que estoy en problemas

-¿Por qué?-, le pregunté

-Neil me dijo que está teniendo problemas, habló con él, pero le dijo que eran problemas "personales"-, dijo haciendo comillas en la palabra "personales", oh no, no, no, la última vez que eso pasó mi padre me obligó a darle "la charla", aunque tengo que admitir que fue divertido verlo sonrojarse y después ponerse amarillo, no se atrevió a acercarse a mí en 3 semanas, pero valió la pena, pero ¿qué digo?, estoy a punto de bombardear a Mitch con preguntas

-¿No te dijo algún problema de esos?-, le pregunté

-No, solo dijo que va mal en clase y que ha estado muy distante, no come, pone pretextos solo para faltar a clase-

Sigue mis ejemplos…una parte de mi se siente orgullosa y la otra quiere agarrarlo a golpes.

Solo me mordí el labio inferior, en la mañana no comió nada… ¿será cierto?...ay no, estoy como preocupada por él….qué asco. Mitch clavó sus ojos en mí cuando llegamos a la primaria, ¿debería hablar con la directora?, me da tanta flojera, pero creo que tendré que hacerlo, si lo que Mitch me dice es cierto, mi nerd hermano se va a meter en problemas y una vez más seré yo la que salga castigada.

Me puse un poco incómoda y al parecer Mitch lo notó porque han pasado diez minutos desde que estamos afuera de la primaria y él no ha hablado, cargo tantas cosas en la cabeza…comienzo a pensar que mi vida es un completo asco. Comencé a jugar con mis uñas nerviosamente, en eso Neil y esa nerd Salma aparecieron en la puerta, Salma está enojada, furiosa, más bien porque con esa rabieta que está haciendo parece que la arrolló un camión, se acercan a nosotros

-Courtney, ¿verdad?-, dijo Salma de la nada, pues obvio que soy Courtney Babcock

-Si-, dije secamente mirando hacia abajo

-Bien, dile a Norman que estudie para el examen de biología, que iremos a su casa para una tarea a las 5:00 y avísale que mañana la cafetería estará cerrada mañana-, me ordenó, espera lentuda, tiempo fuera, a ver, ¿qué ella no tiene boca para decírselo?

-¿Por qué diablos no se lo dices tú?-, pregunté evidentemente molesta, ella levantó una ceja, se cree la muy valiente porque va a lanzarme una indirecta pero Neil la interrumpe

-Porque Norman no vino a la escuela-, me avisó Neil con todo de obviedad, solo diré algo…Al diablo con tu vida, Norman, ya te condenaste. Oh dios, ¿y si le pasó algo?, por alguna razón, lo peor me pasa por la cabeza y es increíble lo que hago, es decir, me quité los tacones, se los entregué a Mitch y me eché a correr

-¡TE LLAMO LUEGO!-, fue lo único que atiné a gritar, en todo el camino a casa no me detuve, de hecho, muchos me han dicho que serviría para el equipo de atletismo pero no me gusta sudar y eso de que me estén presionando cuando hay maratones y todo eso no va conmigo. Llegué a casa, todo está en su lugar, dios ¿y si lo secuestraron?, bueno, ¿quién querría secuestrarlo?, pero si me va a dar cosa si le sucede algo, fui a la sala y a la cocina, no está ahí, en la cocina solo está un tubo de esas pastillas de menta que te hacen llorar los ojos de lo fuerte que saben y un vaso con algo adentro, está burbujeando así que creo que es soda, pero no me atrevo a probarlo, miré por la ventana con la esperanza de que Norman estuviera ahí, pero no, tampoco está ahí, estoy comenzando a preocuparme…de por sí, mis padres ya van a matarme si llegan a enterarse de que el señorito no fue a la escuela.

Vuelvo a mi pregunta, ¿quién querría secuestrar a mi hermano?, ese niño da mala suerte…JOY, MALDITA SEA, SI ALGUIEN LO SECUESTRÓ FUE ELLA, aunque si dejo a Jessica y a Britney a solas con él, el par de salvajes lo violan, lo secuestran y después lo van a vender a algún museo de estafas paranormales (aunque claro, él no es ninguna estafa), pero no salgo de mi sospecha, ¡FUE JOY!, mis acusaciones infundadas se ven interrumpidas por un ruido que viene del piso de arriba, obvio, tengo que reaccionar, así que agarro de arma lo que tengo a la mano, vaya suerte la mía, una escoba…genial esto podría desnucar a alguien. Agarré la escoba y la tomé como si fuera un rifle, caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras y comencé a subirlas, está helado aquí arriba, al parecer alguien encendió el aire acondicionado. Mi primera parada fue el baño, no hay nada, pero hay una cosa roja en el lavamanos que, según yo, es sangre y bueno, estoy segura de que lo es, porque, ¿qué va a ser?, ¿jalea?, no lo creo, abrí el grifo y dejé que las manchas rojas se quitaran del lavamanos, no puede ser que algo le haya pasado a mi hermano, pero si hay sangre en el lavamanos…es por algo. Siento como se me acelera el corazón, creo que estoy sudando, trago saliva, el ruido se vuelve a escuchar, salgo del baño y camino tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido, el ruido viene de la habitación de Norman, y yo que decía que ya nada me podía poner más nerviosa, me pongo frente a la puerta de Norman y respiro lentamente antes de abrirla, la empujo y siento como se abre, sigo con mis ojos cerrados y no me queda otra alternativa más que abrirlos y ver lo que hay frente a mí…vaya inesperada sorpresa, ahí está él, sentado en la cama leyendo otro de sus libros raros, me dio un buen susto, tengo que admitirlo, estoy en medio de un cambio drástico de humor, pasé de estar nerviosa a estar furiosa, dejo caer la escoba y me cruzo de brazos

-Norman… ¿se puede saber por qué no fuiste a la escuela?-, le pregunté firmemente, él se limitó a mirarme

-Niño, te estoy hablando-, dije, él sin más ni más comenzó a llorar en silencio, o sea, no hacía ningún ruido, no quitaba la vista del libro pero podía ver como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ¿qué ondas con este?, ¿es bipolar o que ondas?

-Norman, a papá no le gustará esto y sabes perfectamente que se lo diré si no respondes-, amenacé, él por fin levantó la vista del libro y me miró con sus hinchados ojos azules

-Déjame solo, Courtney-, me ordenó

Suspiré irritada, es realmente necio

-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo-, lo desafié

-Quiero estar solo-, dijo resignado

-Bien, entonces le diré a papá que no fuiste a la escuela-, a ver si te gusta eso

Miró el libro, sin leerlo esta vez

-No me importa-, dijo en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que lograra escucharlo, ya está, me cansé, no voy a estar lidiando con una rabieta de un pree-adolescente

-Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras-, dije antes de darme la vuelta he irme

-Y si te digo que me quiero suicidar, ¿qué harías?-…o sea, ¿Qué demonios está diciendo?, tiene 12 y está pensando en esas barbaridades, se supone que a nadie se le debe de desear la muerte, pero él se la está deseando solo, así que tengo que responderle algo

-Haz lo que quieras, ya te lo he dicho-, le dije dándole la espalda, salí del cuarto y azoté la puerta, caminé hacia la sala y me tiré en el sillón, me quedé ahí sin hacer nada, me confiscaron el celular y seguramente no hay nada interesante en la tele, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando el teléfono fijo que está por un lado de mí me resonara en la cabeza con el timbre de llamada que parece un pato que está siendo estrangulado, contesto de mala gana

-Habla Courtney Babcock-

_-Explica por qué diablos no contestas el celular-_

Es Jessica, bendito sea

-Me lo confisco el de biología-

_-¿Otra vez?-_

-Sí, otra vez-

_-Wow, que pena, oye pero cambiando de tema, necesito hablar contigo-_

-Soy todo oído-

_-¿Chocomilk normal o dietético?-_

Esta loca se quiere envenenar el cuerpo

_-_Ninguno de los dos, ambos tienen chocolate y el chocolate es un asco para la figura-

_-Seh, tienes razón, ¿qué compro?-_

-Jugo de arándano-

Lo leí en una revista, si se enferma por lo mal que sabe, ya no es mi problema

_-Okay-, -Court, te tengo el chisme del mes-_

Diablos, yo quería conseguirlo

-Vamos, suéltalo-, la animé

Escuché como suspiró al otro lado del teléfono

_-Court, sé fuerte-_

-Soy fuerte, no necesito que me digas que lo sea-

_-Es que, pues…. Robert, el chico del equipo de football y yo estábamos platicando en medio pasillo, entonces….Tyler y Britney pasaron por ahí-_

Me quedé en shock

-¿Y?, ¿qué hacían?-, pregunté aceleradamente

_-Court…se besaron y después Britney salió de la escuela-_

Sentí como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas, ¿cómo es posible que Britney, mi mejor amiga me haya traicionado de esta manera?, quizás estuvo jugándomela con Tyler todo este tiempo

_-Tengo un video, por si quieres verlo, te lo puedo enviar por Mail-_

No respondí, no quiero llorar, me niego…no quiero llorar pero siento que tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser fuerte, hay un chico de 12 años en el cuarto de arriba totalmente perturbado, no quiero perturbarlo más, pero, no es posible, Brit es mi mejor amiga, no puede hacerme algo como esto

_-Court, ¿sigues ahí?-_

Sigo en línea, pero sé que en este momento no estoy exactamente en el mundo real, colgué el teléfono y lo dejé caer al suelo, volví a tirarme al sillón, esta vez boca-abajo y me abracé de uno de los cojines, no sé si creerle a Jess, es decir, Brit ha sido mi mejor amiga desde la primaria y a ella la acabo de conocer, pero dice que tiene un video y eso me pone contra la espada y la pared, ambas sabían que yo amaba a Tyler, más que a mi propia vida, sabían que yo era capaz de dar mi vida por él.

Sí, lo sé, ya rompí con él, pero diablos, ¿mi mejor amiga saliendo con mi ex?, esto está demás, y Lo peor es que siento que me afecta demasiado, porque, bueno, a cualquiera le afecta, o sea, "Ay, rompí con mi novio y al otro día me vienen con el cuento de que mi mejor amiga anda compartiendo saliva con él", eso no es de señoritas (Estoy-empezando-a-sonar-como-mi-abuela y no me importa, VIVA EL ORGULLO). Tomé el cojín en el que tenía apoyada la cabeza y gruñí en él, entonces escuché unos pasos en la cocina, volteé y claro, es el mata-zombies, vino a llevarse la cosa rara burbujeante esa que estaba en la mesa y las pastillas de menta, si quiere drogarse con eso, lo está haciendo mal.

-Neil y Salma vienen a las 5:00-, le avisé sin mirarlo, casi olvidaba decírselo

-Lindo-, dijo él secamente, rodé los ojos

-¿Vas a comer algo?-, le pregunté igual de seca que él

-No, me haré anoréxico como tu-…entendí la indirecta, niño, no te golpeo porque no quiero que me veas la cara en este momento. No porque no quiera comer significa que soy anoréxica

-No soy anoréxica-, me defendí

-¿No?, dile eso a los huesos que se te ven en las caderas-, dijo mientras toma una mitad de limón y lo ponía en el vaso, o sea, ¿qué tanto hace con esa cosa?

-No se me ven los huesos-, me defendí

-¿Qué acaso no te has visto en el espejo?-

-Sí, y parezco una ballena-

Él se volteó a verme y me miró un poco preocupado

-Ve al psiquiatra o al exorcista, Courtney, estás mal de la cabeza-

-Lo dice el señor que está metiéndole un limón a un vaso con agua y bicarbonato-, respondí, él suspiró

-¿A qué horas dices que vienen Neil y Salma?-, el salvaje me cambió de tema….Gane el primer round, que orgullo

-A la misma hora de ayer a esa hora-, a ver como reaccionas ante eso, él volvió a rodar los ojos, wow, está en la cocina y puedo verlo desde el sillón, tengo vista de águila

-Bien, no me lo digas, llamaré a Neil-, o sea, sigue mis ejemplos de viva el orgullo

-Pues llámalo-…tengo ganas de hacerlo enojar, ¿se nota mucho?, él me miró aparentemente desafiándome, tomó el vaso con el líquido ese y las pastillas de menta y subió a su cuarto, fue ahí cuando se me cayó el teatrito de "hermana con el mismo humor bipolar de siempre que no ha tenido ningún problema en todo el día", tomé mi bolsa, la cual, por cierto, está tirada en la entrada de la casa, ni me molesté en recogerla, en cambio me arrodillé junto a ella y saqué las fotos en las que aparecíamos Tyler y yo, fui a la cocina con ellas, las dejé en la mesa , caminé hacia la estufa y la encendí.

La siguiente media hora estuve viendo como todas las fotos se achicharraban en las llamas de la estufa, una por una, como toda una orgullosa, me aguanté el llanto, sigo con la conciencia intranquila, ¿cómo fue que Britney me traicionó tan suciamente?, claro, no sé si es verdad, pero la cosa es que, ¿qué pasará cuando llegue a la secundaria?, Jessica seguramente me va a estar esperando ahí para mostrarme su famoso video y obvio que me va a doler, de por sí, en este momento siento que me estoy muriendo. Tomé la última foto que estaba sobre la mesa y la puse sobre la estufa, me crucé de brazos y tragué saliva, tengo un nudo en la garganta, así que me dejé caer de rodillas y me cubrí la cara, esperé hasta que se me pasara para volver a levantarme y apagar la estufa, sigo resignada, no lloraré, al menos, no en este momento…tampoco aquí. Cuando apagué la estufa, abrí la ventana para que el olor a quemado desapareciera.

No lloraré, no en este momento…tampoco aquí, dije yo, y lo cumplí, porque esta noche ha sido la más larga de mi vida, tengo puestos los audífonos de mi Ipod y me siento al borde de lágrimas con cada canción que pasa, me siento como si todo en esta habitación me cayera encima y cuando algo te cae encima, en serio que duele, más cuando te pega en el corazón. Nunca pensé que estallaría en llanto con mi canción favorita, pero lo hice

_**My heart's a stereo**__**  
**__**It beats for your, so listen close**__**  
**__**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**__**  
**__**Turn me up when you feel low**__**  
**__**This melody was meant for you**__**  
**__**Just sing along to my stereo**_

Stereo Hearts, en el momento en el que la melodía de la canción de Gym Class Heroes y Adam Levine cruzó mis oídos, literalmente me convertí en un mar de lágrimas, lo malo es que no sé llorar en silencio y creo que desperté a cierta personita que está en el cuarto de al lado, pero estoy en un momento en el que ni siquiera me interesa. Estoy como una niña pequeña, tomé las mantas y me metí bajo ellas, la canción seguía sonando y yo sigo como si estuviera en un funeral, no sé qué diablos hacer, estoy destrozada, es un momento en el que creo que necesito a mamá aquí, pero ella no está aquí, así que me toca arreglármelas sola, como mencioné antes…me toca arreglármelas sola otra vez.

Me calmé hasta después de dos horas, estoy demasiado alterada, he tenido un pésimo día, y ahora es cuando una se pregunta, ¿qué será de mi mañana?...

* * *

**Bueno, se podría decir que no ha sido ni el mejor ni el peor capítulo de mis historias porque al parecer, señora Inspiración volvió de sus vacaciones pero viene muerta de flojera. La verdad, hice lo que pude porque estoy teniendo unos "problemitas en la escuela" y como que si me afecta, pero bueno, lo importante es que el capítulo está por fin aquí y pues…nos vemos hasta la próxima ****.**


End file.
